


Rewind

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 你根本不知道——每一次我都伤害你，我做不到不受伤不死亡所以我想也许我可以不靠近你但是——但是你他妈就是不放过我。





	Rewind

　　又来了。

　　Leonard厌烦地把PADD放下，捏了捏眉心。Uhura仿佛有心灵感应一般抬起脸看他：“又来了？”

　　Leonard点点头。Uhura抿嘴一笑，眼睛中闪烁着带点恶作剧的光芒。

　　“也许你该跟他谈谈，”Uhura说，“他可是你的暗恋者中最不一般的一位哦。”

　　“你觉得我没谈过吗？”Leonard有些暴躁地说，“我一靠近他就溜远了，有一次我好不容易把他逼到墙角，你猜怎么着？他把我揍了一顿……”

　　Leonard猛地煞住话头，脸涨得通红，显然对于此事耿耿于怀。过了一会儿，他下断言说：“随他去吧，我随时准备着被刺杀。”他摸了摸藏在内袋的麻醉针剂，一脸凛然。

　　Uhura嗤笑一声。“Leonard，你想象力太丰富了，也许他只是害羞……”

　　Leonard翻了个白眼，Uhura也笑了出来。

　　“是的，是的，James T. Kirk害羞了，”Leonard不依不饶地嘟囔，“这可比他‘暗恋’我还OOC呢。”

　　“噢，Leo，”Uhura拍拍他的肩，Leonard顺势往她臂弯倾斜了一点儿。“说不准呢。”

* * *

　　“McCoy学员。”

　　Leonard从干呕中抬起头来，勉强说了一句：“是McCoy医生。”又忍不住伏低身子。等这一波恶心劲儿过去了，他深深叹了口气，尚未动手，一瓶水就递了过来。

　　Leonard警惕地接过水瓶，漱口过后，喝了一点儿。他把水瓶递回去，不情不愿地说：“谢谢……Spock。”

　　Spock微微侧头，看起来似乎非常清楚Leonard咽下了一句“尖耳朵混血大地精”。他没有接过水瓶，Leonard就拿在手里，又喝了一大口。

　　“这次飞行模拟测试你做的很好，McCoy医生，”Spock不疾不徐地说了一句。Leonard大声地咳嗽了一声，慌张地拍掉溅在制服上的水：“见鬼，尖耳朵！你不能这么轻描淡写地说这种话！”

　　Spock以瓦肯人的方式非常吃惊了一下：“但是你确实做得很好，你拿到了优秀的……”

　　“我是说……”Leonard憋红了脸，“这个……我们关系没好到我考完试你跑过来庆祝，明白吗？哪怕我跟你女朋友是朋友也不代表我跟你是朋友！”

　　“我明白了，”Spock平铺直叙地说道，“你宁愿保持冷淡甚至敌对的关系，因为我和你之间存在巨大的差异。”

　　“不是我宁愿，”Leonard激动地挥舞着空闲的手，“而是你一刻不停地——就像现在这样——说些什么‘符合逻辑’的话挑衅人又装作若无其事——”

　　“我不明白，我并没有——”

　　“——算了，闭嘴吧，”Leonard把手臂决断地往下一挥，壮烈又带点儿心虚地喝了一大口水，决定自己赢了这一盘。Spock依言闭上嘴，眉毛却仍然高高扬起。

　　五秒钟后Leonard叹了口气。“问吧。”他闷闷地说。

　　Spock微微颔首。“我不明白，既然你恐惧太空，为何不选择地面工作，而反复挑战自己的弱项呢？”

　　Leonard奇怪地看了他一眼，挠挠下巴。“我……我不知道，”他困惑地说，“我是说……我当然讨厌那上面啦。但我也从来没想过留在地面上。再说，如果在地面上，很多一手的资料就接触不到，这对研究工作也不大好。”他点点头，似乎觉得非常有逻辑，而Spock深深疑惑。

　　感觉——这是他不擅长的一部分。他思忖着，McCoy医生的行为违背了他心理活动的一致性和连续性，也许应该建议他去咨询心理医生。但他接着又想起医生关于二人关系的断言，转而考虑让Nyota劝说。

　　“谢谢你，”Leonard不情不愿地嘟囔把他带回现实世界，这位矛盾的南方人把道谢说得像是骂人一样，他把水瓶往Spock胸口一摔，瓦肯人条件反射地接过，眼睁睁看着他像是逃难一样大步走了。

　　“不用谢，”他以完美的地球礼仪回答道。

* * *

　　看到Jim——Kirk的时候，Leonard略略惊讶了片刻，随后又释然。Kirk当然是最优秀的学员之一。

　　然而，在短短数个小时之后，新任的CMO意识到，Kirk可不只是优秀而已。鲁莽；但是敏锐，而且，最重要的是：他总是对的。至少到目前为止。

　　Leonard冲进传送室直奔Pike，他把他从Kirk的搀扶下接过了，转身时匆匆瞥了Kirk一眼，捕捉到他脸上一闪而逝的失落。

　　“伤势？”他急促地问。Kirk摇摇头，“我很好。”

　　“四个小时内下来医疗湾，”Leonard短促地命令了一句，把Pike扶上晚了一步到来的转运床。直觉告诉他这孩子不会乖乖听话，于是临走前他又扔下一句：“CMO的命令。”

　　四个小时以后，Leonard突然想起还有一位病人，他（捏着鼻子）询问了舰长Spock，瓦肯人的回复是该学员被流放了。

　　“他做了啥？”Leonard大为吃惊。

　　“扰乱秩序，”瓦肯人说，“现在，医生，如果没有别的事……”

　　“对，对，”Leonard掐了掐鼻梁，“Pike舰长稳定下来了，医疗湾处理完了所有的重伤，现在可以稍微放松一点了。”

　　“非常好，McCoy医生。”瓦肯人微微颔首，结束了通讯。

* * *

　　在Kirk拯救地球之后，有好一阵子，Leonard自认为不会跟他有什么交集了，直到他跑过来请求Leonard做企业号的CMO。

　　“拜托，B——Leonard，”Kirk双手合十，拼命挤出狗狗眼的表情，“你是最好的医生，请不要抛下我们这群小可怜。”

　　Leonard捏着自己的热狗，不知该如何作答，于是娴熟地摆出一副嫌弃脸。

　　“请离我远一点，Kirk，”他说。

　　“答应我，我马上就走，”Kirk毫不气馁，“说好。”

　　“我会考虑的，”Leonard不胜其烦地敷衍道。Kirk看起来好像不大满意，但接着又笑了起来。

　　“好，那我等你消息——对了，叫我Jim吧？”

　　“当然，当然，”为了好好吃饭Leonard啥也顾不得了。

　　下午他再次拿出申请表，仔细思考着。在企业号上的一切又一次浮现起来：伤亡，哀嚎，混乱。随时可能死亡。这一切都和他想得不一样。

　　他拿住PADD的手指泛白，又慢慢放松下来。

　　不知怎的，他就是不能想象自己不在企业号上。

　　“当然，当然……”他嘟囔着选了企业号，“谁没有一点冒险基因嘛。”

　　在他这么说的时候，他脑海中浮现出Kirk灿烂的笑容，但那笑容很快被他无情抹去了。

* * *

　　Kirk的笑容并不是什么稀罕物，他肆意挥霍自己的魅力，跟每一个船员套近乎。Leonard一度怀疑自己要接诊一大把外星性病，但后来他发现Kirk还是很有分寸的。

　　有分寸体现在从来不骚扰Leonard。

　　如非必要，Kirk绝对不会主动联络Leonard。他可以对着Spock那张毫无表情的脸滔滔不绝，可以顶着Uhura（和Spock）能杀人的目光调情，可以和随便哪个舰员勾肩搭背，但一到Leonard身边，他就安静得像是个成年人似的。

　　看在上帝的份上，他跟Scotty都勾肩搭背！而Leonard和Scotty有什么区别吗？他们都超过这艘船的平均年龄，还分享了一点不那么符合条例的、散发着酒精味的小秘密。他想不明白Kirk对他到底有什么意见。这让他仿佛又回到了学院的时光：该死的Kirk给他制造一大堆麻烦，而他却不知道原因。

　　一个星期日——大概吧——的下午，Leonard抓住例行检查的机会，趁Kirk（不情不愿地）脱光衣服躺在床上，他双手环胸，问道：“舰长，我必须问，你对我有什么成见吗？”

　　“什么？”Kirk惊讶地看着他，“不，没有。呃，你不是应该给我体检吗？”

　　“就五分钟，”Leonard冷静地说，“这是最好的时机了，对吧？你不会打算再揍我一顿吧？”

　　Kirk明显地瑟缩了一下。“我不是故意的。”

　　Leonard拉下脸来瞪了他一眼。“所以，成见？”

　　“没有，真的没有。”Kirk摇摇头，“看，我知道你很多疑——”

　　“不，我没有，”Leonard说。

　　“——你就是很多疑，但说真的，你也得接受不是所有人都喜欢你这种事吧？”

　　这话狠狠扎在Leonard心口，让他忍不住想藏在被子里蜷缩起来，但他忍住了——感谢糟糕透顶的人生前二十五年——冷淡地垂下眼，调整好三录仪。

　　“我明白了，舰长，”他说，“请你转过身？”

　　Kirk乖巧地转过去。

* * *

　　“你要把我的私藏都喝完了！”Scotty抱怨道。Leonard懒洋洋地掀起眼皮，顿了顿，才说：“Pavel！”

　　“啥也别说，”Scotty一把揽住年轻人，“这小伙子酒量比我们两个加起来还好，而且他还有些很棒的威士忌。”

　　“伏特加，”Chekov不知为什么坚持道，“它们是伏特加，威士忌味伏特加。”

　　两个年长的人深深看了他一眼，耸耸肩。

　　他们坐下来，无酒不欢三人组静默地喝了一轮，都放松下来之后，Scotty随意地问道：“你有心事？”

　　Leonard刚想摇头，就看见Chekov大幅度摇了摇头。

　　“没有！”

　　“好吧，没有，”Scotty抿了一口“伏特加”，“哇，这真是——”

　　“好吧，有，”Chekov说。

　　Leonard嗤笑了一声。“那就说吧，孩子。”

　　“我不是什么孩子，”Chekov抱怨道。“你们——嗯——”他视线游弋，过了好一阵子，才问道：“你们有被人拒绝过吗？”

　　两个年长的人大声冷笑。Chekov迷惑地看了看他们，仰脖儿干了他那杯“伏特加”，才说：“为什么她会拒绝我？”

　　“别问为什么，”Leonard说，“孩子，没有什么为什么。”他本该就此打住，酒精却解放了他的舌头：“在多巴胺和心动过速的领域根本就没有道理可言，你根本不知道为啥你就非他不可，哪怕他是个烂人，跟所有人都关系亲密——甚至那个尖耳朵！——就是无视你，还狠狠拒绝了你。就是这样，孩子，接受现实，然后悲惨地过下去吧，至少你还有工作呢。”

　　两个人沉默地看着他。Leonard哼了一声，尽量若无其事地抿了口酒。

　　“我很确定他没有无视你，Leo，”Scotty说。Chekov大点其头，接口道：“McCoy这个，McCoy那个，要是McCoy在这里他会骂死我的，McCoy肯定不喜欢这个，你把这个带给McCoy，他见到会高兴疯的，但愿他别熬夜——”

　　Scotty突然给了他一肘子，“小伙子，你忘了——？”

　　Chekov戛然而止。Leonard眨了眨眼睛，三个人静默了好一会儿。最后还是Chekov沉重地叹了口气。“我想我还是喝酒吧。”

　　另外两个人大声附和起来。

　　“把这瓶威士忌干了我再去拿我的波本。”

　　“是伏特加！”

* * *

　　“我很抱歉，”Kirk主动说。

　　“为了什么？”Leonard头都不抬地问道。Kirk眨了眨眼睛。

　　“为我死了……？”

　　“你救了我们所有人，”Leonard冷淡地说，“我们应该感谢你。舰长。”

　　“噢，”Kirk皱皱鼻子，“我知道你，Bones，你生气极了才会这么冷淡……”

　　Leonard怔了怔。“Bones？”

　　Kirk啪嗒一声闭上嘴。“Leonard。我很抱歉，我不是——我以为——”

　　“别道歉，”Leonard语气平平地记录下全部数据。

　　“Leonard！”Kirk突然提高了音量。“你干嘛生气啊？我都——我都——唉。”他叹了口气。Leonard瞥了他一眼，莫名的怒意给他苍白的脸染上一抹艳色。

　　Leonard在脑海中迅速抽了自己一耳光。收拾好你的文艺心，他告诉自己。

　　“我没有生气，舰长，”他尽可能温和——因为他确实很生气——地说道。顿了顿，他又勉强加了一句：“好好休息。别的船员会陆续过来的。”

　　他朝门口走去。Kirk叫了一声“Bones”，又叫了一声“Leonard”。Leonard把门带上。

　　他很生气。

　　那种巨大的恐慌和伤痛造成的愤怒紧紧攥住他的心。

　　但他不知道自己为何生气。

　　他盯着自己的办公桌，也许来一杯波本有助于放松下来……

　　……还是算了，万一Kirk病情反复呢。

　　他整个人顿了顿。

　　他当然知道自己为什么生气，但他不知道自己可以以什么身份生气。

　　这让他又平添了一层因怨恨而生的怒气，怨恨自己的畏缩，怨恨Kirk不肯回应。Leonard纷纷地拉出抽屉，给自己来了一杯波本。

　　去他妈的Kirk。

* * *

　　“Bones，”Kirk坚定地说，“Leonard——让我直说吧，我以后就叫你Bones了——Bones，听着。”

　　Leonard抱紧自己的PADD，靠着墙角，一些不大美妙的记忆浮现起来。

　　“你打算揍我一顿吗？”他紧张地问。

　　“不！为什么你会这么想——好吧，算了，别管这个。听着，Bones，我得解释一些事情。”

　　“我看不出来为什么要把我堵在墙角才能解释。”

　　“因为我担心你会逃掉。”Kirk说。Leonard心头浮现一种不好的预感，他绷紧身子。

　　“你喜欢我吗？”Kirk的眼睛像是冰川一眼清澈、锐利，“不。你爱我吗？”

　　Leonard在PADD的遮挡下悄悄把手探进内袋。“Kirk。Kirk舰长。你觉得格外自我感觉良好吗？格外有进攻的欲望？”

　　“什么？哦。不！Khan的血液对我没影响。回答我，Bones，你——”

　　Leonard有些愧疚地看着昏倒在地的Kirk，收起麻醉针。

　　“我很抱歉，”他嘟囔着把病人拖上病床，“但谁让你不遵医嘱下床乱跑呢。”

* * *

　　Leonard发现自己又一次被堵在墙角.

　　不同的是，这一次Kirk没有充满威胁地站在他面前十公分处，嗯，他，嗯，以另一种姿态入侵了Leonard的个人领域。

　　一种比较情色的姿态。

　　“所以你喜欢我，”Kirk退了一点儿，得意地说道。Leonard深深叹了口气，把他推开。

　　“我错了吗？”Kirk继续自大地问道。Leonard摇摇头：“去我公寓？那儿比较近。”

　　“好，”金发人的眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒。

* * *

　　“为什么你走了？”Kirk愤怒地问。

　　Leonard叉了一块苹果塞进嘴里。“你也好，舰长。”他含混地说。

　　“别装傻，Bones。我醒来，你走了，然后我想找到你的人，你突然就很忙起来。为什么？”

　　Bones叹了口气。

　　“现在是谁在装傻，舰长？”他转动叉子，“这难道不是一夜情的标准配置吗？你应该比我熟悉才对？”

　　Kirk看起来快气炸了。

　　“你到底有什么毛病？”他压低声音愤愤地问道，“你喜欢我，我喜欢你，为什么你非要否认呢？”

　　“为我辩护一下，”Leonard又叉起一块西瓜，“有些人，似乎说过，我引用原话：‘你也得接受不是所有人都喜欢你这种事吧？’”

　　Kirk像只被针扎了一下的气球一样，飞快地泄掉了所有怒气。他疲惫地叹了口气，喃喃道：“你根本不明白。”

　　“是的，我不明白，所以请您屈尊解释一下？”Leonard语气轻佻地说道。

　　他颇有兴趣地看着Kirk怒火重燃，年轻的舰长咬紧牙关嘶嘶地说：“你怎么能——你根本不知道——每一次我都伤害你，我做不到不受伤不死亡所以我想也许我可以不靠近你但是——但是你他妈就是不放过我。”

　　“我不放过你？”现在Leonard开始感觉到自己的愤怒了，“不好意思，请你再说一遍？”

　　“你就是不放过我，”Kirk挑衅地重复了一遍，“你就瞪着你那双漂亮眼睛一脸神魂颠倒，我怎么疏远你都没用，你就是要受伤——”

　　“Kirk，我没有那么低自尊，”Leonard咬牙切齿地说，“我喜欢你吗？当然！跟你有什么关系？你说了‘不’，我就躲得远远的，有什么问题？”

　　“问题大了！问题就是你就不能不喜欢我吗？”Kirk抬高音量，“问题就是你他妈就一定要受伤，就一定要表现得天崩地裂，就一定要让我愧疚自责难过——别提他妈明明知道我想要的就在那里却不能伸手然后发现伸不伸手都一个鸟样。所以，我不想再忍了；既然你脆弱的小心脏怎样都要碎一碎，我要拿回我应得的。”

　　“没有什么是你应得的，Kirk，”Leonard一字一顿地说，“我喜欢你不意味着你有权任意处置我。滚开，我的麻醉剂还在兜里呢。”

　　“不，Bones，”Kirk的眼睛亮得吓人，“你是我的，我是你的，我试着改变过但失败了，所以接受命运：你是我的，我是你的。”

　　“我不是你的，”Leonard深深吸气，“Kirk，我不知道你从哪里得到的错误印象，但我们就是两个陌路人，好吗？我和你，不是我们。”他收拾了下碟子，说：“我要走了，而你不会追过来。”

　　“不是错觉！”Kirk尖叫道，“是事实！”

　　“哪个宇宙的事实？你的幻想星球的？”Leonard一边站起身一边嘲讽地问道。Kirk抓住他的小臂，跟着站了起来。

　　“这个宇宙的事实。我们相爱，这是铁律。”他说。

　　然后他吻了上来。

* * *

　　“我倒带了。”Kirk说。

　　Leonard懒洋洋地抚摩Kirk的背部，“嗯”了一声。

　　“第一次我算是寿终正寝，第二次我加快了我们恋爱的进程，”Kirk的呼吸吹在Leonard发间，“我不知道从哪一次开始我意识到你受到的伤害大多源自于我。”

　　“嗯哼。”

　　“所以我试着不管你，但是你……像我说的那样，我们相爱，这是铁律。”

　　“嗯哼。”

　　“我是说真的，Bones。”

　　“Bones这名字到底是怎么回事？”Leonard终于来了点兴致。Kirk恼火地拍了他一下：“我在说正事呢！”

　　“你指望我相信你活了几百年？”Leonard说，“孩子，科幻小说几百年前就不这么写了。”

　　“事实上现在还很多人写，”Kirk耸耸肩，“而且我是说真的……我就这么一次一次……倒带。”

　　Leonard往上挪了一点儿，把Kirk抱在怀里。

　　“听起来很累啊，”他嘟囔着，“还有点儿自命不凡。”

　　“我就是这样自命不凡，”Kirk懒洋洋地说。

　　Leonard厌恶地皱皱鼻子，一刻不停地抚摩着Kirk光洁的背部。过了一会儿，Kirk笑了起来。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“你就是喜欢我的背，”Kirk说。这话让Leoanrd陡然之间有了一股嫉妒。“我突然想起来，我们还没试过背入呢，起来，”他弹跳着跪起来，拍了拍Leonard，“起来，到你出力了。”

　　Leonard呻吟了一声，不情不愿地爬起来。但是当他看到Kirk的脊柱优美地拉长，宽阔的肩膀收窄到肌肉覆盖的腰部，他就一点抱怨都没有了。

* * *

　　他们（大部分时候）快乐地生活在了一起。

* * *

　　后来Spock发表了一系列“时间倒流”的论文。　


End file.
